Rayman (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Rayman is the main protagonist of the titular video game series of the same name. Whether he fights villains on his planet or combats the Raving Rabbids on Earth, Rayman is always up to save any world from evil. Rayman lacks legs, arms and a neck, therefore everything just floats about - which gives him an advantage. Several conflicting accounts have been given for Rayman's origins. The manual of Rayman 2 tells of Rayman's first appearance in the Glade of Dreams, sometime before the events of the original game. In this version of the story, he is discovered by fishermen, who for some reason does not seem to have encountered his species before. In Rayman Origins, his creation happened when the Creator (Polokus) had his very first bad dream and nymphs gathered to invoke him to stop the nightmare itself, but a reason for him being born with missing limbs is cause some of nymphs were distracted by some zombie chickens and lost a sack of lums while chasing those creatures over a cliff. Statistics Tier: At least 7-A or Low 6-B, 5-B, 4-B at his peak. Possibly Low 2-C or 2-C Name: Rayman Origin: Rayman (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Over 100+ old (Legends) Classification: Guardian of the Glade Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunmanship, Martial Arts, Strength Combat, Spinning Attack, Ground Pound, Mid-Air Combat, Vehicular Mastery, Toon Force (Can survive being flattened), Surface Running (Can run up walls), Wall Jump, Immortality (Type 1) or Longevity (Has lived for over 100 years and didn't change physically or mentally), Fear Inducement (Can scare enemies with grimace), Limblessness, Head Liberation, Anatomical Liberation, Limb Reattachment, Bouncing (Can bounce like a ball into the sky), Size Manipulation (Via shrinking), Flight, Gliding, Comakinetic Flight, Hair Propulsion, Hair Manipulation and Helicopter Propulsion (Via his helicopter hair), Rocket Fists (Via telescopic fist), Statistics Amplification (Can vastly increase his attack power with certain power-ups), Energy Manipulation, Energy Ball Projection, Charged Attacks and Reflective Attacks (Via magic fist), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Via ice bullet and rock n' roll costume), Fire Manipulation (Via gothic costume), Earth Manipulation (Via granny costume), Air Manipulation, Tornado Creation and Cloud Manipulation (Via Vortex and disco costume), Weather Manipulation (Via Rain Mask), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lockjaw), Grappling Proficiency (Via grappling fist, Lockjaw and grapple chain), Missile Generation (Via Shock Rocket), Volatile Constructs (Via gothic costume), Explosion Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can force-back cannonballs via gothic costume), Gum Manipulation (Via gothic costume), Food Manipulation (Via granny costume), Creation and Summoning, Infinite Supply (Via Blue Punch Gloves), Lava Walking and Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Protection), Resurrection (Via Phoenix), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet), Vacuum Effect (Via Inhaler), Enhanced Senses (Via Seeker), Invulnerability (Via Protector), Plant Growth (Via Magic Seed), Light Manipulation (Via Firefly), Hypnosis (Cancelled Rayman 4/Raving Rabbids prototype only), Echolocation (Via Lums Radar), Aquatic Respiration (Can breathe underwater and swim across the deep ocean), Healing (Via Yellow Lum), Enhanced Strength (Via Heavy Metal Fist and gangsta costume) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level or Small Country level (Defeated Mr. Dark who caused a explosion that blowed up an entire mountain), Planet level (Defeated Razorbeard who destroyed over one hundred peaceful planets according to the manual), Multi-Solar System level at his peak (Punched magicians into space with his charged telescopic fist, shaking a constellation upon hitting a moon). Possibly Universe level+ or Multi-Universe level (Fought off the Raving Rabbids time and time again, his TV also seemingly contains a universe or pocket universe within itself. Can barely hurt Polokus by dragging his beard who not only created time itself for the Glade, but also for all universes) Speed: FTL+ (Can dodge laser beams from the Rabbids' ship and Space Mama), possibly Massively FTL+ (Punched a magician past a constellation with his telescopic fist. Dodged lasers from the Mechanical Dragon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Swung around and threw a full-grown cow on a chain. Flew upward with his helicopter hair while carrying three other people who seem to be at least Rayman's size or bigger) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class or Small Country Class, Planet Class, Multi-Solar System Class at his peak. Possibly Universal+ or Multi-Universal Durability: At least Island level (Completely unharmed by an island explosion and a fall from ground zero), Planet level, Multi-Solar System level at his peak. Possibly Universe level+ or Multi-Universe level (Took hits from Raving Rabbids) Stamina: High (Falled from an airship to the ground without much damage) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with his abilities, Interstellar via punching magicians to outer space. A bit higher with certain power-ups. Standard Equipment: Plunger Gun, Grapple Chain, Lums Radar, Funkyboard, Rain Mask, Laser-Washing Powders, various costumes, Blue Punch Gloves, power-ups, Incrediballs Intelligence: Genius (Retaught the entire world of it's knowledge after Mr. Dark stole all of it. Acted as a marksman and is able to pilot several different vehicles. Made a robot called "Rayman Gear" in Rayman Raving Rabbids (DS)), likely Nigh-Omniscient (Can possess "The Knowledge of the World" after collecting all 1000 Yellow Lums in Rayman 2) Weaknesses: Loses his powers if the Heart of the World gets destroyed, his body parts can easily be separated from the rest of his body, all of power-ups have time limits Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telescopic Fist:' Rayman rotates his fist at high speeds and then sends it ramming forwards, returning back to him like a boomerang. Can be charged for a much faster/powerful punch. Powerful enough to send magicians into outer space. *'Magic Fist:' Rayman can fire energy spheres at enemies on long distances in Rayman 2. **'Rate of Fire:' Can shoot with both hands, doubling shooting speed. **'Accumulation:' Can charge it to 3 times the power with a blast, that hits surrounding enemies when it hits. **'Rebound:' Allows regular shots to bounce off walls and enemies, making it more likely to hit. **'Ice Bullet:' Can shoot a blast that freezes the enemy in place for a second, even if they're in the air. **'Rubber Bullet:' Shoot a really fast energy blast that bounces off of walls up to 3 times before dissipating, though it only causes a small amount of damage. *'Helicopter Hair:' Rayman can spin his hair rapidly to slow his descent and reach platforms via air currents. **'Super Helicopter:' Can actually freely fly in the air for a long period of time. *'Laser-Washing Powders:' These are power-ups that grant Rayman certain abilities depending on their color. There are 6 different kinds of Laser-Washing Powders: **'Vortex:' Allows Rayman to throw whirlwinds from his fist which shrink enemies and screw platforms. **'Heavy Metal Fist:' Doubles the damage inflicted by Rayman's telescopic fist. **'Lockjaw:' Allows Rayman to throw chained metal claws from his fists, which can be used to grab onto flying hooks and send electric shocks to enemies. **'Shock Rocket:' Allows Rayman to shoot a guided missile at enemies. **'Throttle Copter:' Allows Rayman to fly into the air. **'Fire Protection:' Allows Rayman to be impervious to fire-related damage. Note: Respect thread Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2